The Book
by Kitten Meru
Summary: Tom finds a book of Harry's, and asks what it's for.  Tom/Harry oneshot.


"What is this?"

"What is what?" Harry looked up at his lover questioningly.

"_This._" Tom held up a book on celestial bodies.

Harry looked sheepish. "Oh, that."

It was just a book on planets and stars, it shouldn't have been obtrusive enough for Tom to have mentioned it. The thing was though, that Tom knew Harry very well.

"You don't like astrology." Tom pointed out. It was clear he was prompting Harry to explain the book.

"Yeah, so? It's never too late to pick up a new skill, right?" Even to Harry, it sounded like a weak excuse.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted children?"

The moment Tom saw the book, Tom knew it meant something. Harry had never cared much for anything not on Earth. Other planets, stars, galaxies, they didn't mean anything to Harry. Why then, did he have a book on the subject? Knowing Harry like he did, Tom made the connection almost immediately. Harry loved his late godfather like he hadn't loved anyone else, like a father. The Blacks had a tradition of naming their children after things in the sky. Harry was looking up baby names.

"Because I didn't know I wanted children until I went out yesterday." Harry looked down at his lap, his fingers playing with the fabric of his trousers.

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday? Weren't you just out with Severus to drop off some potions at St. Mungo's?" Tom walked over to Harry, sitting beside him and placing a hand on his lower back.

"Yes, I was. But then I went for a check up. It's always good to find out if there's anything wrong, right? And I was fine. More than fine." Harry smiled slightly, seemingly deep in thought.

Tom stiffened. No. It couldn't be. Baby names, a check up, and Harry was happy about something.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"And you were planning on telling me when?"

"I wasn't. I knew you'd figure it out once you saw the book. You're very smart."

Ever the Slytherin, Tom grinned at the compliment and drew Harry closer to him. Then of course, the reality of the situation set in.

"You're serious. You're really pregnant."

"Yeah, I am." Harry smiled up at Tom. "Two months! The healer asked how on earth I hadn't noticed before now. Usually people have morning sickness and all sorts of other subtle signs. Not me, I didn't notice at all! And neither did you, apparently." Harry rested a hand on his flat belly. "I'll be showing soon. Then everyone will know!" He looked up at Tom, whose face was devoid of emotion. "Tom? What's wrong?"

"How is this possible?"

"Do you mean 'how' as in how is a child conceived? Because I believe I could describe it to you in great detail if you'd like." Harry laughed at his stunned lover. Tom seemed to come out of a trance just then.

"But, you're male! I was kidding when I asked if you were pregnant! But, you're serious! How is that possible? I've never heard of this in my life, but-" He paused a moment, and placed a hand on Harry's abdomen. "-I can feel it. It's really there. Our child is in there." He let out a breath. "We're really going to have a child. How?" He looked into Harry's eyes, desperately seeking answers.

"You didn't know? Surely you must have suspected? Men aren't built for child-bearing, no, but if both partners wish it, their magic can slowly over time force a womb to grow inside the 'bottom' partner. You must have wished for a child, more specifically you must have wished that I would be pregnant, why are you shocked?"

Tom just sat there, unmoving for a moment. True, he had wished that Harry would get pregnant, but it was just wishful thinking. He knew, or at least he had thought, that men could not bear children. Was he really that ignorant of simple wizarding customs? Sure, he had grown up away from wizards, but so had Harry.

"How did you learn that?"

"Oh. Well, umm..." Harry didn't like talking about partners he'd had before Tom. Tom was his life, and he didn't want to make it seem less special between them. He liked to think that Tom would always be his, and that he always was, even though he wasn't his only.

"Tell me."

Harry could never refuse Tom.

"Bill told me." He took a breath. "When we had sex for the third time. He told me he knew that I wanted a family, but he told me not to wish for a child, because though he wanted one as well, 'we are not ready yet' he said. It was true. And we broke up a month later anyway." He shifted closer to Tom and nudged him until he lay on the couch. He lay with him, resting his head on Tom's chest.

"You'll make a great father, Tom. I know you will."

Tom had to smile at that. He'd always wanted a child. A cunning boy who would be the prince of Slytherin, or a clever girl who would be the princess of Ravenclaw. Maybe he would have more than one child though. Now that he knew it was possible for them to have children, he wanted more.

"Get used to being pregnant, love. I intend to make it happen more often than just once." He held his love closer, and placed a kiss on his unruly hair.

"I hope so. I it feels really good." Harry mumbled into Tom's chest.

Tom laughed. "It feels good? What does? Being pregnant, or the activity that leads to getting pregnant?"

"mm, both I think."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I needed to write something, and I couldn't get these two being domestic out of my head.

I know you guys like my smut more than my t-rated stuff, but hey, maybe you can appreciate this stuff too?

As always guys, please review! And if you have any prompts or ideas for me (for a long story or even a oneshot) please share them :)


End file.
